Freaky Butler
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: Sucky title. Ciel and Sebastian haven't quite been seeing eye to eye. A certain chinese woman can help with that. Fem!CielxSebastian. Modern times. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! I just HAD to write this TODAY or I would DIE of excitement. I thought this was a genius idea. So PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! oh and ENJOY!**

**Warning! Ciel is a girl! Takes place in Modern times. Sebastian has a little OOC behavior as well.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was an otherwise normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin was dropping plates, Finney was destroying the garden, and Bardroy was blowing up the kitchen.

All of which were not helping the Mistress's patience.

"Mistress, I apologize for the noise. I will try to quiet them down." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed and looked up from her work.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I couldn't hear you on account of all the noise." she said irritatedly.

Sebastian ignored her comment. "For lunch today we have a simple chocolate cake, and Earl Grey tea."

"Why did you even choose those three idiots is a mystery to me. They make more of a mess than they clean it up." Ciel said.

"They have more potential than you think, Mistress. They are really efficient when it comes to protecting the manor, even though they make quite a mess of it sometimes."

"Sometimes? THAT'S an understatement." she scoffed.

Sebastian was getting irritated with Ciel now. He took a deep breath as he poured her tea.

"You should let me handle them, and you can finish your lunch," he said. "Also, the Queen has sent you another letter."

Ciel took the tea and sipped the cup slowly, as if she was trying to make the tea last forever.

Sebastian walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, he sighed in frustration.

"_Why is she so difficult? Is this what teenage girls are like at this age?" _Sebastian asked himself. He walked to the kitchen to talk to Bard.

In Ciel's office, she was opening the Queen's letter.

_**Ciel Phantomhive-**_

_**It has come to my notice that my daughters, Chloe and Sarah, have not been acting themselves lately. It's like they've traded personalities. They barely speak to each other anymore and that's when I discovered they are not the only ones. **_

_**I've seen that many couples and family members that have been at Lau's Chinese restaurant, are not leaving the same way they came, if you know what I mean. **_

_**Please investigate this at once. **_

_**-Queen Victoria**_

Ciel sat back into her chair. _Not leaving the same way they came? What does that mean?And how did Lau get caught up in this? I must find this out. _

She called for Sebastian, and insisted that they leave at once. He said nothing, but grabbed her walking staff and cloak.

* * *

"My Lady, why do I have the pleasure of your visit?" Lau asked Ciel as she walked into the restaurant.

"It has been brought to the Queen's attention that her daughters had arrived her and left, without their own personalities. Other people have also had similar symptoms a few days after they came here." Ciel said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you Ranmao?" Ciel could've sworn she saw Ranmao's eyes widen, but she quickly recovered and shook her head.

"Well there you go my Lady. It might've just been a coincidence. You may tell the Queen that there is nothing to worry about." Lau said.

"Very well then." Ciel said, now suspicious. She turned to leave, with Sebastian right behind her.

"Didn't it seem you had let that go a little too early?" Sebastian asked. Ciel turned.

"Sebastian, I know what I am doing. You should just stand there and be my butler." she said angrily.

Sebastian was shocked that Ciel would say that. "I was just saying that you could've investigated this better." he said.

"You should let me do my job. I don't recall the Queen asking _you _to do anything. I said I know what I am doing." she said, her voice raising.

Everybody turned their attention to the pair.

"My, My. I must go to the kitchen to make sure everything is going smoothly." He took Ranmao's hand. She pulled away.

"Stay." she said, pointing to herself.

"Oh, you want to watch the fight? Very well. I shall be back soon."

Ciel ignored them and continued.

"I am tired of you trying to do what's assigned to me. _Your_ job is to make sure I am alive, and my revenge is fulfilled. _My _job is to relieve the worries of the Queen and keep the Underworld safe." she huffed.

Sebastian glared down at her. Ciel noticed his eyes had turned pink, but she wouldn't back down.

No, he had crossed the line when he questioned her thinking.

Ranmao came up to them.

"Cookie?" she asked, holding a basket of fortune cookies. Neither of them replied, so she repeated herself. "Cookie?"

"Can't you see we are in the middle of something?!" Ciel snapped, never taking her eyes off Sebastian.

Ranmao took two cookies and shoved one in each of their hands.

Both were caught off guard by the action.

"No thank you Ranmao we-" she looked in the direction of where Ranmao was standing.

Neither she, nor Lau were to be seen.

Ciel sighed and shoved the cookie into her pocket, and turned to walk out the door. Sebastian did the same an reluctantly followed.

The walk home was uncomfortably quiet, with the exception of the everyday noise.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, they took different directions to go to their rooms.

When Ciel was in her room, she slammed the door and sat down on her bed. She heard a crunch in her pocket. She reached in and found the fortune cookie broken. Inside was a fine piece of paper, different from the usual strip of paper. She took it out and examined it.

Sebastian, who had gone into his room, had also taken out the cookie. Curious, he started reading it out loud.

"**The fates have heard your fighting, and have decided," **

Ciel was reading aloud in her room as well.

"**This feud has gone on far enough." **

"**Both of you shall understand,"**

"**By walking in the shoes of someone else,"**

"**When both have realized the others pain,"**

"**You shall change back," **

Unknowingly, they read the last line together.

"**If you should not, then you will remain that way for ever." **

Sebastian threw the piece of paper into the trash.

"Silly humans and their fortune papers." he said.

"What a stupid fortune. What does it even mean?!" she asked angrily, throwing the paper on the floor. She got up and walked to the door.

Sebastian took a deep breath and turned to open the door.

Ciel and Sebastian touched the door knob and had a shock go throught their bodies. Ciel clutched her head and fell to the ground.

Sebastian grabbed his abdomen and fell to the ground.

Ciel screamed in pain.

And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Both were unconscious.

* * *

Sebastian woke first.

He sat up and clutched his head. Not even a sword through his head caused that type of pain.

He looked around and saw he was in Ciel's bedroom.

"That's strange. I don't remember passing out here." he gasped when he heard his voice. It was feminine.

Ciel woke up in a dark room. She sat up and grabbed her abdomen. Her vision was blurry, but cleared to reveal that she was sitting in Sebastian's room.

"Why am I in that demon's room?!" she asked angrily. She gasped when she heard her voice. It sounded just like Sebastian.

She looked down.

She was Sebastian.

Ciel screamed in horror, which is hard to do with a male's voice.

Sebastian heard his own voice and got up. If he was in Ciel's body, that would mean...Sebastian's eyes widened as he considered this. He made his way to his room to find himself on the floor, having a total freak-out.

"What the?!"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I will update when I get at least three. I hope this was a good first chapter. **

**BE SEEING U!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. In almost 24 hours, I have received 6 reviews! Thats a record in my book. I hope to receive more with this next chapter. Please review and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Ciel tried to calm her breathing down and looked up to see herself staring at her. She shrieked again and backed away.

"Ciel! Calm down!" Sebastian said.

"Who are you and why are you in my body?!" Ciel asked.

"It's just me, Sebastian." he said.

"Wait a minute, how did we switch places? One minute, I was in pain in my body, and the next, I'm waking up in yours."Ciel said.

"I don't know. In all my years, I have never seen anything like this."

"Maybe it had something to do with the cookie. And Lau."

"Or maybe it was Ranmao?" Sebastian suggested.

"We need to go see what's up with this. I don't know how long I'm able to spend time in this body."

"Same here. I must say, being a female wasn't on the agenda for today." Sebastian said.

"What ever you do, don't use the bathroom." Ciel said standing up. "Wow. So THAT'S what the top of my head looks like."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Twice in one day? Well, my Lady, I am starting to believe you have grown on me."

"Don't be stupid, Lau. What did you do to us?" Ciel asked.

Lau looked at Sebastian. "Ciel, why is your butler speaking to me?"

"Because you and Ranmao did something to put my mind in his, and his mind in mine." Ciel accused.

He looked from Ciel's body to Sebastian's.

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." he said. "What about you Ranmao?" he asked.

No reply. "Ranmao?"

"She seems to have disappeared." Sebastian said.

"I believe she is the cause of this." Ciel said.

Ranmao peaked from behind Lau.

"I did nothing." she said.

"You're lying. While Sebastian and I were fighting, you handed us some crazy fortune cookie." Ciel explained, and saw Lau's eyes widened. "After I had read the cookie, I felt extreme pain,. And woke in Sebastian's body."

"Ranmao, did you use the magic cookies?" Lau asked. Ranmao nodded. "Well I can't tell you how sorry I am, my Lady."

"You will be sorry later. What the heck is a magic cookie and what does it have to do with us?!" Ciel asked.

Lau sighed and gestured towards the door.

When they were outside, Lau explained.

"Years ago, I had made an experimental batch of fortune cookies. I had put the same message in them, as a joke. But when I gave them to customers, I received complaints about situations similar to yours. I then put the cookies in a secure vault, which only Ranmao and I knew the combination."

"Wait, what did you put in the cookies?" Ciel asked.

"Oh just a little flour, some sugar, and a pinch of-"

"No! I mean to let them have this type of ability?" Ciel said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh. Well I had found a special spice in the back of my cabinet. It was labeled "SPP". It was a tanish color, and was kinda watery."

"SPP?! What does that even mean?" Ciel asked.

"Believe it is a weird acronym." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"I've heard of that before, but I have forgotten what it stands for."

"Anyway, why did Ranmao do this?" Ciel asked.

Ranmao whispered into Lau's ear.

"She said that she has seen many people arguing, and soon grew tired of it. So she secretly opened the safe and replaced the magic fortune cookies with the new ones, and gave them to those fighting." Lau said.

"Well how do we change back?" Ciel asked.

"As soon as you can resolve your problem and forgive each other, you can return to your own bodies." Lau said.

"All right then. Sebastian I am sorry for saying that to you." Ciel said.

"It doesn't work that way, my Lady. You must also learn what the other goes through, and truly understand. Then, and only then, will you be the same."

Ciel and Sebastian stared in shock.

"So, you mean to tell me that I have to be stuck in this body longer?!" Ciel asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lau said.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no. I will not do this." Ciel said.

"I don't believe we have a choice," Sebastian said. "As much as I hate the idea of being a female, I do believe that this is the best solution for our problem."

Ciel sighed. "I guess you're right." she said. "In the meantime, we have to act the part around others. In private we can be ourselves."

"Fine." Sebastian said.

"Let's go then, Sebastian." she said, walking.

"Ah, ah, ah. The butler always walks behind his mistress." Sebastian said, smirking.

Ciel almost growled in annoyance, but knew he was right.

"Let's go, _Sebastian_." Sebastian said, turning to walk.

"Yes, My _Mistress_." Ciel sneered, and reluctantly followed them.

"Well that went quite well." Lau said. "Do you think they will accomplish their goal, be able to understand each other, and get their own bodies back?"

"No." Ranmao said.

"Me neither."

* * *

When the duo got home they, once again, took their separate paths to each other's rooms. Ciel to Sebastian's and Sebastian to Ciel's.

Ciel sat down on Sebastian's bed and looked around.

_Very small, unlike mine. Sebastian better not be snooping around in my room. And if he is, he better not read through my diary. _Ciel thought to herself.

* * *

Sebastian was, indeed, looking through Ciel's stuff.

He had locked the door to prevent anyone from bursting in, and had covered the windows to prevent anyone trying to spy on him.

He first checked under her bed, only to find lots of dust.

"I'll have to remember to clean this," Sebastian said to himself. He proceeded with rummaging through her wooden cabinet, which he was already forbidden from looking in.

He found exactly what he was looking for.

Her Diary.

He tried to open it, but noticed a lock on it.

_Piece of cake,_ he thought to himself, as he tried to rip the lock off. He failed.

"Why am I not able to break this cursed lock?" he asked himself. Then he remembered. He had switched bodies with Ciel, making her the demon and not him.

"I have to find the key,"

He searched more into the cabinet, but found nothing. He tried to think like Ciel.

_If I had a key to my diary, where would I put the key? _He thought.

He remembered seeing something shiny in Ciel's hair, and when he asked her about it, she played dumb.

_Of course! She hid it beneath her headband! _He reached up and tore the headband off, and heard something clatter to the ground. He picked up the key to the diary.

This was gonna be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! It's only been two chapters and I am already at 10 reviews! I thank you all so much! Please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Sebastian sat down on Ciel's bed, and opened the diary. On the first page was a warning.

_'Beware! If you have somehow gotten into my diary, I will assure you that if I ever find out, I will kill you. Inside is nothing you should be concerned about, and if you don't care about this warning, I wil make sure you die a slow and extremely painful death.' _

Sebastian chuckled to himself. Ciel was certainly hiding something, and he wanted to know exactly what it was. He was about to turn the page, when a weird noise interrupted him.

"What the bloody heck was that?!" he asked himself. It happened again, and he realized it was coming from his stomach.

"Stupid human body." he muttered. He tucked the diary under the pillow, and sat up. "I don't know how long I will be in this body, so I might as well take care of it."

He left the room, bumping into himself.

"Sebastian? What have you been doing in my room?!" Ciel asked in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing. Why would you ask such a thing?" Sebastian said calmly. Ciel eyed him suspiciously, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"No reason." she said. "Anyway, normally this would be the time you would prepare lunch for me,"

"I figured as much." he said, and his stomach growled again.

Ciel smirked.

"Why are you so happy? You have to make me lunch." Sebastian said. Ciel's smirk disappeared.

"Sebastian, you know I can't cook!"

"Have you ever tried?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you forget that time when I wanted to do things on on my own?" Ciel asked.

* * *

"_Mistress? Have you finished fixing your dinner?" Sebastian asked. _

_Ciel sat down at the table, sitting her hand on her hands. _

"_You could say that." she said, adding an irritated sigh for emphasis. _

"_Have you already eaten?" he asked. _

"_No."_

"_Then where is your food?" Sebastian asked, now confused. _

_She pointed to the trash. He walked over and peered in. _

"_What is it?" he asked. _

"_A grilled cheese sandwich." she replied._

"_That isn't what it looks like. What did you do to make it like this?" _

"_Trust me, you don't wanna know." She said. _

_Sebastian ended up making Ciel's dinner, and Ciel swore never to cook again._

* * *

"Oh yeah," Sebastian said, remembering. "Well then what am I going to do? If I go to the kitchen and cook, the servants will know something's up and ask unnecessary questions."

"You could eat at a restaurant," Ciel suggested.

"Fine. Which one? Olive Garden? Golden Corral?"

Ciel smiled.

* * *

"Burger King?!" Sebastian asked horrified.

"This was the closest place to go without driving. You know, unless you prefer Chinese food?"

"Fine. But only because your stomach is screaming at me. I had never been so hungry in my life! Not even the years I have spent waiting for your soul." Sebastian said.

They walked in and were greeted by the smell of fast food. They eyed their surroundings and were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"CIEL!"

"Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie. Anyway, why are you here? In all my years I have hung out with you, I have to admit, it's been a while since I've seen you at this place." she said.

Sebastian just stood there, waiting for Ciel to answer. Ciel nudged Sebastian.

"Oh yeah." he said. "Well, uh, Lizzie, I was just taking a day off from my usual schedule." Sebastian said, walking up to the counter.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" the cashier asked.

Sebastian looked up at the menu. He stared at the cashier.

"Uh.."

Ciel saw his distress and looked up at the menu. She tapped his shoulder three times.

Sebastian sighed in relieve and took the hint.

"I will take the third choice." he said. The cashier took his order and Ciel paid. Then they waited.

"I need to go now Ciel! Oh! Maybe we can have a sleepover tomorrow!" Elizabeth said.

Sebastian was at a loss for words. "Uh.."

"My Mistress is very busy tomorrow. Perhaps you can have one next week?" Ciel suggested. Although she would love to see Sebastian suffer, Lizzie might bring up an embarrassing topic and then Sebastian would be holding it over her head for the rest of her life.

"Oh." she said, pouting a little. She brightened up suddenly. "That's okay then. How does next Friday sound?" she asked. Sebastian looked at Ciel. She nodded.

"Sounds good." Sebastian said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Goody! Let's go, Paula."

"Okay my Lady." she said. As soon as the door closed, they let out a sigh of relief.

"I feel sorry for you." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Dealing with her in just those few moments was a nightmare. Now you have to spend an entire night with her."

"It's not so bad once you get to know her. Sure she can be frustrating sometimes, but she's very good company." Ciel said.

"If you say so."

"Our order is here." she said, grabbing the tray. They sat down, and Sebastian looked at the food as if it had two heads.

"Well?" Ciel said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Sebastian looked at the food again, and wearily grabbed a fry. Staring at it, he examined it.

"This is a strange piece of food."

"It's a fry. Just try it." Ciel said.

He put the fry in his mouth, and chewed. "this is delicious!" he said, and grabbed another one.

Ciel stared at the food longingly.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just wondering why you never eat," Ciel answered.

Sebastian smiled evilly. "Why don't you find out." he said, handing her a fry.

She reluctantly took it, and place it in her mouth. She expected the warmth of the salty fry, but instead was greeted by a dull taste. She immediately spit it out.

"Ugh! It tastes bland!" She spat. "It's worse than water!"

Sebastian smirked. "That's why demons don't eat." he ate another fry.

"I hate you." Ciel said wiping her mouth.

"I know." he said, and dug into the burger.

Ciel sat back and crossed her arms. A thought occurred to her, and she plastered a creepy smile on her face.

Sebastian swallowed. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she said.

_He's going to pay. _She thought. _He's going to be sorry soon._

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what a number three is on their menu, so...yeah. **

**And I wonder what Ciel has thought about. She can be evil sometimes. Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed, and I will be back tomorrow! (Hopefully) **

**PLEASE REVIEW and I Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! I love you guys! 15 reviews and it's not even halfway over! I've never been one to ramble, so I hope you enjoy, and review, (not that I should ask)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Ciel chuckled to herself, forming a plan her mind.

_He's gonna pay, _she thought. _He's gonna pay REAL soon. _

Sebastian finished off his hamburger and sat back.

"I never thought human food tasted this good." he said. He looked at Ciel, who was daydreaming about her revenge. "Um, hello?"

She jerked up. "Oh, you've finished." she said, getting up.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to not watch you eat in front of me." she said.

He stared at her for a moment. "Ok."

* * *

During the walk home, Sebastian endured something strange.

He stopped mid-walk and clutched his abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, although she knew exactly what was happening.

He didn't answer but stood still, so as not to worsen the shock of pain. It resided and he stood straight. "It was nothing. Probably just a stomach cramp from the food." he continued walking with Ciel right behind him.

She had a knowing smile on his face.

_Earlier than what I expected, but still satisfying. _She smirked.

When they reached home, (for the third time, I might add) they split up.

Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed, momentarily forgetting the diary. His mind was occupied by the pain near his stomach. He was also wondering how he was supposed to forgive Ciel for saying those things, because as far as he knew, life was great for her. Minus putting up with Elizabeth.

Sebastian fell asleep while looking over his first day as Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel sat on Sebastian's bed, waiting for her plan to take action.

"Soon enough, he will know my pain..of being a female." she laughed. "Now, what do I do for the night?"

Then she remembered Sebastian telling her that sleep for demons was a luxury. She laid down on the bed, immediately noticing its discomfort. She tossed and turned, wondering how he slept in such a thing. It was different from her plush king-sized bed, with fluffy pillows and soft blankets.

She felt sorry for Sebastian, but not sorry enough tom forgive his actions.

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't going down like that. She was too stubborn.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke up in the same position he did last night. He sat up, and felt his abdomen clench again. He stood up and turned to make the bed.

Ciel had just begun to get some sleep when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the manor.

She jumped up, then remembered what happened yesterday. She smirked.

_Right on time..._

Sebastian back up against the wall, stunned by the big puddle of blood he was currently sitting on.

Ciel walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pretending to be worried.

He didn't say anything, but pointed to the bed.

"Ah man, I really liked that bed sheet, and that outfit." Ciel said.

"What are you talking about?! I'm bleeding to death and all you're concerned about is your stupid bed sheet and clothing. That's just sick." Sebastian said.

Ciel saw he was really scared and felt something tug at her heart.

"Sebastian, calm down. It's just that time of the month for me." she explained.

"Huh?"

"You're kidding, right? You've been around for thousands of years, and you have no clue what I am talking about?" she sighed. "What my body is going through is called a period. Many wopmen go through it. It's when the eggs are ready to be, _cough, _fertilized, the body sheds the layer of mucus and blood. That's what you are going through now."

Sebastian sighed in relief. "I'm just glad I'm not dying."

"Aren't we all." she sighed. "Anyway, we should probably get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad for Sebastian and I'm the one who wrote it! Sorry it's a short chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will be back tomorrow! (Hopefully)**


	5. Note For EXTREMELY RUDE PEOPLE!

**Those who are Patient and Don't mind waiting can just Ignore this message.**

* * *

**To those who have a problem with waiting like ihateagentjp (Guest), I have been very busy with life and it makes me angry that you were rude enough to confront me about not updating. I will update soon. And i'm sorry to say as such but LIFE IS FULL OF WAITING! I hate to break it to you but life has been an itch to me, and inspiration is not as plentiful. I apologize for not updating, but I promise you, I have not given up on the story. **

**PLEASE BE PATIENCE! **

**That is all. **

**I will update soon so please wait a little longer. :)**

**HUGS AND COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO WERE KIND ENOUGH TO WAIT! I LOVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND I THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 333**

**~AgentJp**


	6. Chapter 5

**I told you I would be back! X3 **

**To ****Merherherher: I will never abandon a story that's this popular. You all have my word that this story WILL BE FINISHED! **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ciel's POV**

After helping Sebastian clean me up, or him, dammit this is so confusing!

Anyway, after the body was cleaned of blood, and he was fully educated of the menstrual process, which was extremely awkward, by the way, I gave him some of the chocolate I had secretly hidden in between my mattress.

"Normally this calms down the cramps." I said, handing Sebastian, who was sitting on my bed, a bar.

He eyed me.

"Exactly how long have you had this underneath there?" he asked, taking the chocolate and ripping off the cover.

"Why?" I asked. "I was kind enough to help you, so why does it matter?" I stood up after tucking the sheets back in to hide the rest of my stash. I turned to where Sebastian sat.

The chocolate was gone, and around my mouth was smudged chocolate.

"Oh my gosh, you ate it all?!"

He wiped his/my mouth, making the candy "It was good."

"You practically inhaled it!"

"So? The cramps have calmed down." he laid back.

"Whatever." I said, sitting down on the bed as well. "What's on the schedule today?"

Sebastian sat up and looked at me, smirking.

"You're the butler. Therefore, you should know."

"That's not fair! I don't even know how you know what we do each day," I said.

"Well maybe, and this is just a thought, but maybe you should keep track of your own schedule?"

"Well you can keep your thoughts to yourself, because I never asked for it. Anyway I never do it because you have always been in charge of all that kind of stuff-" I was interrupted by an explosion.

"My, sounds like Bard tried to make breakfast." Sebastian mused.

I didn't move.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

"You have to go see what happened and clean it up."

"But thats-" I remembered our predicament. "Oh yeah. Fine." I got up and walked from the room, shutting the door behind me.

_I wonder what he used this time? A nuclear bomb? I swear, I don't even know where he gets these things. _I thought to myself.

When I reached the kitchen, I was greeted by a charred Bard smoking a cigarette.

"Bard, what happened here?" I asked, as calm as I could manage, trying to maintain Sebastian's cool composure. On the inside I was freaking out.

_How the hell did he manage to do this? _

"Well, uh, you see Mr. Sebastian, I tried to make Mistress's eggs and bacon, and the bacon was taking to long to cook so I used some..." he muttered the last part.

"What was it?"

"I used some dynamite." he lowered his head.

_DYNAMITE!?_

I took a deep breath to avoid yelling at him.

"Bard, please refrain from using things like that to cook. If it takes too long to cook, it means you're either not doing it right, or you're just impatient. Come to me if you're having doubt about the cooking, ok?" I asked, placing a hand on Bard's shoulder.

He looked up at me in surprise. I quickly doubted myself for being so kind. Sebastian would've had already yelled at him or told him to clean up or given him a lecture.

Bard gave me a wide tooth smile.

"Yes sir," he saluted me.

I nodded and left him to clean the mess.

"SEBASTIAAAAANNN!" Mey-Rin called.

I turned to where she was running at me. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled.

"MeyRin, what's wrong?" I asked when she reached me. She bent over to catch her breath.

"It's Plu-Pluto," she panted.

"What about him?"

"He won't stop setting Mistress's garden on fire. When Finny and I tried to catch him, he dragged me in the dirt and almost ran over him." she explained.

"I'll take care of it." I said, brushing past her.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I had a short time to do it. I will update soon! Please review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter of Freaky Butler? Coming right up! **

**And a note to Merherherher-I'm so glad I was able to make your day. I love you too :) (If that doesn't sound too awkward) **

**Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed! I love you guys too! **

**You guys are gonna love this chapter! I hope so.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ciel's POV**

MeyRin led me to the garden where Pluto was rampaging. He was throwing up fire, burning the trees.

_My home!_

"Plu-Plu, STOP!" Finney shouted, running after the demon hound.

"He's gone on a rampage, yes he has." MeyRin cried.

"Calm down, I'll be right back." I walked as calmly as I could muster into the house.

Then I ran up to my room where Sebastian was hiding.

"Sebastian!" I said, bursting into my room.

He shrieked and fell off the bed, but not before I noticed what he was apparently reading.

"Are you-ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!" I demanded.

From the other side of the bed, he peeked out.

"DID YOU?!" I was beyond furious right now.

He nodded slightly.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I cry? Or maybe take the book back?

"How far did you read?" I settled on a question.

"Not very far. Just after your affair with the Viscount," he snickered.

I gasped, blushing. "You know that wasn't an affair! You and Madam Red forced me to!"

"It's still funny,"

"No, it's not! That's my _Private _diary, and I can't believe you would be so low as to actually read it." I walked over and snatched the book from him. As I walked out, I couldn't help but say, "It serves me right for having a _demon _butler. I knew you weren't to be trusted. But I was foolish enough to trust you."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV (Before Ciel waltzed in) **

As soon as Ciel had left to deal with that stupid mutt, I grabbed her diary and turned to the next page, despite the warning. The handwriting was extremely messy, so I guessed it was when she was younger.

I began reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_This is my first ever entry! I'm so excited. _

_Anyway, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Ciel Eve Phantomhive. My daddy's name is Vincent Phantomhive, and my mommy's name is Rachael Phantomhive. _

_I'm nine years old, almost ten. Mommy said she is going to read me stories until I fall asleep. I have to make sure I don't fall asleep. Daddy said he had something special to give to his special little girl. I can't wait for Friday night!_

_~Ciel_

I blinked. Her middle name is Eve? I shrugged and turned to the next page. I recognized the date immediately.

It was a few weeks after we made our contract.

_Dear Diary, I...I don't know where to start. First off, Mom and Dad are dead. Yes, you heard correctly, dead._

_There was an abnormal fire, and they burned alive. I still see them sitting in the midst of the fire. They were so calm, so peaceful. I screamed for them, but nothing was heard against the roar of the fire. _

_I was kidnapped by a cult. They kept me in a dark room, feeding me nothing but moldy bits of bread. I sat in my own fluids for days. I don't even know how long I was in there. _

_When I was brought out, I was thrown into a cage. They held me down and branded a symbol on my side. Then they sacrificed me. _

_I didn't want to die, then again, who didn't?_

_I sat in front of the gates of Heaven. I didn't want to go in there. Those people down there, they all deserved to die. Especially those who just killed me, those who killed my parents. _

_I knew, that fire was no accident. _

_A figure called to me, and I knew it was the devil himself. He offered me a contract, he would protect me, and kill those who have wronged the Phantomhive name. In return, he would devour my soul. _

_Without hesitation, I accepted it. Our contract was put on my eye and we were bounded together. _

_I named him Sebastian, after my puppy who passed away months before my birthday. I think that was what Father was going to give me. _

_I have to keep an eye on him. Contract or no, he was still a demon. He could just as easily kill me and steal my soul. After all, he is a devil. I can't trust him. _

_~Ciel_

So that's why she was weary of me. She didn't trust me. Not that I blame her. She was right, I am a demon. Well, not at the moment.

I hesitantly turned the page. What else did she think of me, and did I want to know?

_Dear Diary, _

_I undertstand it's been a while since we've spoken, but I have recently met with my Aunt Angelina, whom we refer to as Madam Red. She's acquired a new butler as well, who goes by the name Grell Sutcliff. He seems suspicious, so I'll have to keep an eye on him. _

_Sebastian hasn't killed me yet, but you never know. We haven't come across anyone that has harmed me yet. He might be bidding his time, make it look like an accident. _

_He brought several new workers to the newly built replica of my old home. _

_Bardroy is the chef, Finnian is the gardener, and MeyRin is the maid. Finnian appears to have super strength of some kind, and MeyRin is a clutz. Bardroy makes a mess of the kitchen. Blowing things up with crazy tools. _

_I'm getting a headache and I've just met them. _

_Wish me luck, _

_~Ciel_

I chuckled. So she was suspicious of Grell as well. I prepared to turn the page when Ciel burst through the door.

I shrieked and jumped off the other side of the bed.

"Are you-ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!"

Wow, she sounds extremely upset.

"ARE YOU?!" I peeked from behind the bed and nodded.

She froze, her face, or rather my face, full of numerous emotions. I suddenly felt guilty for reading her diary.

"How far did you read?" she asked wearily.

"Not far. Just after your affair with the Viscount," I snickered, hoping that she would calm down a bit.

She blushed. "You know that wasn't an affair! You and Madam Red forced me to!" she cried.

"It's still funny,"

"No, it's not." she said. She sounded really hurt. I wondered what could be in here that caused her to be this way. "That's my _Private _diary, and I can't believe you would be so low as to actually read it." she walked over and snatched the book from me.

Before she walked out the door she paused and spat, "Serves me right for having a _demon _butler. I knew you weren't to be trusted. But I was foolish enough to trust you." she left.

I sat there. I felt something tug at my heart. I gasped when I realized what it was.

I was upset she didn't trust me_. _But why? Why did it matter so much? Why did it hurt when she said that?

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I can't believe him! From the start, I was hesitant to fully trust him. Eventually, after everything we've been through, I began to get comfortable with him.

I went straight to Sebastian's room.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry..._

I slammed the door, no longer caring about the damage Pluto was causing.

I thought the one person I could depend on was my butler.

Sadly, I forgot he was the devil himself...

* * *

**Very emotional chapter. But I hope you liked it. X3**

**Please review and I will be back!**


End file.
